uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Uranimated18 Characters Alphabet
A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, Albert-xmas-tree.jpg|Albert Aladdin in Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin Abigail & Amelia.jpg|Abigail & Amelia Aldo.jpg|Aldo Aleu (Balto).jpg|Aleu Alex the Lion (Madagascar) as Big Bad Wolf.png|Alex the Lion Alejandro Looking.png|Alejandro Amelia from Treasure Planet.jpg|Amelia Amy Rose Sonic X.jpg|Amy Rose Angelica Pickles RR.png|Angelica Pickles Angel Full.jpg|Angel Anne Marie.jpg|Anne Marie FANMADE Applejack vector by Qsteel.png|Applejack Archibald wigs.png|Archiblad Archimedes.png|Archimedes Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5778.jpg|Ariel Arnold hauntedhouse01.png|Arnold Perlstein Cecil and Arthur.jpg|Arthur and Cecil Aunt 20Fanny large.jpg|Aunt Fanny BabsHoldingMatch.jpg|Babs Bunny Baboon.png|Baboon Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo 233299-balto.jpg|Balto Bambi.png|Bambi BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother Baljeet (TV Series).jpg|Baljeet Batty-Koda-batty-koda-14039488-643-478.jpg|Batty Koda Baymax (Big Hero 6 Baymax Returns).png|Baymax Bear.jpg|Bear Beast (Stuart Little).png|Beast Beautyandthebeast 3998.jpg|Beast Beast-boy.jpg|Beast Boy Benson.jpg|Benson BethDance.png|Beth Bev (Sitting Ducks).jpg|Bev Big-Mama-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|Big Mama Bill Green.png|Bill Green Bill.jpg|Bill Billy from Animals United.png|Billy Bladebeak.jpg|Bladebeak Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-bobby-550X510.png|Bobby Boingo (Hoodwinked!).jpg|Boingo Bloom.png|Bloom Bolt profile.jpeg|Bolt Boog the Bear.jpg|Boog Booster Munchapper.png|Booster Munchapper Brer Bear Disney screenshot.png|Br'er Bear Brer Fox.jpg|Br'er Fox Br'er Rabbit in Song of the South.jpg|Br'er Rabbit Brer rabbit by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8i1xv7.jpg|Br'er Rabbit Large igorpic.jpg|Brain Bridget (The Wild).jpg|Bridget Profile - Bob Parr.jpg|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Bob the Tomato.png|Bob the Tomato Boris (Balto).jpg|Boris Buck strong.png|Buck Buford Van Stomm.png|Buford Van Stomm Bugs Bunny.svg.png|Bugs Bunny Bunga-image.png|Bunga BusterBunny.jpg|Buster Bunny Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5984.jpg|Buster buster-chauncey.jpg|Buster & Chauncey Buzz lightyear 8759.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Cameron TDROTI.png|Cameron Captian Phoebus As Captian John Smith.jpeg|Captain Phoebus MSB_S3_E11_008.jpg|Carols Ramon Casper the Friendly Ghost.png|Casper the Friendly Ghost Cat R. Waul in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Cat R. Waul Chip 'n Dale.jpg|Chip 'n Dale Charlie-b-barkin-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.09.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin Chowder.png|Chowder christina.jpg|Christina Chuckie Finster.png|Chuckie Finster Chuck the Lion.jpg|Chuck the Lion Cindy bear.jpg|Cindy Bear Clam.png|Clam Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton The Loud House Clyde McBride Nickelodeon.png|Clyde McBride Cody (Total Drama).png|Cody Cody-0.jpg|Cody Colonel Hathi-jbook2HD.jpg|Colonel Hathi Profile - Lyle Tiberius Rourke.png|Commander Rourke KFP3-promo-crane1.jpg|Crane Cyborg-teen-titans.jpg|Cyborg Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck Daggett.jpg|Daggett Danny-1.jpg|Danny Returntoneverland039.jpg|Danny Darwin Thornberry.jpg|Darwin Thornberry Darwin.png|Darwin Watterson David.jpg|David Derek grin.sized.jpg|Derek Devon and carnwall by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8ndoxk.jpg|Devon and Cornwall Diego ice age 4.png|Diego Dipper-pines-gravity-falls-6.jpg|Dipper Pines Dodger.jpg|Dodger Donald Duck in The Three Caballeros.jpg|Donald Duck Donkey.jpg|Donkey MSB_S1_E10_036.jpg|Dorothy Ann Drake the penguin by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d93dks0.jpg|Drake Donita donata.draco episode.PNG|Donita Dot.jpg|Dot Warner Dr-delbert-doppler-1.jpg|Dr. Delbert Dr. Eggman.jpg|Dr. Eggman Dr. Juliet Bleeb.jpg|Dr. Juliet Bleep Dracula.png|Dracula TDA DIY Char Duncan.png|Duncan Duck (Peter and the Wolf).jpg|Duck Ducky.jpg|Ducky Dudley Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy Ed (Timon And Pumbaa).jpg|Ed 5155907-eduardo - flame icejin.png|Eduardo Edward the Platypus.png|Edward Elliot Deer.jpg|Eillot Elsa.jpg|Elsa NEWERElsaPose.png|Elsa Fall-Apart Rabbit.jpg|Fall-Apart Rabbit FengHuang-kung-fu-panda-legends-of-awesomeness-27241206-626-720.jpg|FengHuang Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz Fflewddur Fflam-0.jpg|Fflewddur Fflam Fidget.jpg|Fidget Fifi La Fume.png|Fifi La Fume Flik.jpg|Flik Flit in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg|Flit FLounderTLMseries.jpg|Flounder Foghorn Leghorn.png|Foghorn Leghorn Francis-A-Bugs-Life-300x300-1497916998.jpg|Francis Bambi-5c3669ea.jpg|Friend Owl Flora Civilian1.jpg|Flora FloraFaunaMerryweather.jpg|Flora, Fauna & Merry Funky Monkeys.jpg|Funky Monkeys Gaston in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Gaston StanceGeoff.png|Geoff Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy Gopher.jpg|Gopher Goanna1.jpg|Goanna Profile - Grace.jpg|Grace Grandmother Fa.jpg|Grandmother Fa GrandpaPhil.png|Grandpa Phil Granny-0.png|Granny The_Great_Prince_of_The_Forest.jpg|The Great Prince of the Forest Ruber's Griffin.png|Griffin Grizzly Bear (Balto).jpg|Grizzly Bear Gumball Watterson.png|Gumball Watterson Gus (1).jpg|Gus Gus-0.jpg|Gus Gwen.png|Gwen Hammy (Dreamworks).png|Hammy Coco-hector.png|Hector Hista.jpg|Hista Horned King.jpg|The Horned King Horton.PNG|Horton the Elephant Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey & Louie Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound Hydra from herc.png|Hydra Iago the Parrot.jpg|Iago Ian Open Season Patrick Warburton.png|Ian 220px-Ice_King.png|Ice King Igor.png|Igor Itchy-itchiford-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.jpg|Itchy Itchiford Itchy.png|Itchy Izzy Arrives.png|Izzy Rise-of-the-GUARDIANS-FROST.jpg|Jack Frost JackSkellington.png|Jack Skellington Jackie.jpg|Jackie Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter Jaq.jpg|Jaq Jean-Bob.jpg|Jean-Bob Jenna happy.jpg|Jenna Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy the Crow Jerry-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-1.09.jpg|Jerry Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers Profile - Jim Hawkins.jpg|Jim Hawkins Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket Jimmy.5.png|Jimmy Jock TLATT.jpg|Jock Jon Arbuckle.png|Jon Arbuckle Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca Junior Asparagus01.jpg|Junior Asparagus Kanga.jpeg|Kanga Katie (Total Drama).png|Katie Keesha01.png|Keesha Franklin Kenai.jpg|Kenai Dinotopia Quest for the Ruby Sunstone Kex Bradley.jpg|Kex Bradley King Louie.jpg|King Louie King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|King Triton Kimi Finster2.png|Kimi Finster Kion-the-lion-guard-return-of-the-roar-7.59.jpg|Kion Kitcloudkicker283.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker Kitty Katswell.jpg|Kitty Katswell Koda.jpg|Koda Kovu-the-lion-king-ii-simbas-pride-0.4.jpg|Kovo Larry.jpg|Larry Thewild larry.jpg|Larry Larry the Cucumber (same).jpg|Larry the Cucumber Laura1.png|Laura Carrot Lazlo 5.png|Lazlo Lickboot.jpg|Lickfoot Lilo in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Lilo Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot Little Jimmy.png|Little Jimmy Lindsay.png|Lindsay Lord Farquaad (Shrek) as V.A. Vandevere.png|Lord Faquaad Lord-Rogers.jpg|Lord Rogers Lord tirek by cayfie-d7raimz.png|Lord Tirek Lori loud.png|Lori Loud Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie Louiethelion.PNG.png|Louie the Mountain Lion Lucky the Vulture.jpg|Lucky Ppup-character-Lucky-large-570x82.jpg|Lucky Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack Ludmilla.jpg|Ludmilla Ludwig Von Drake.png|Ludwig Von Drake The Loud House Lucy Nickelodeon.png|Lucy Loud Lumpy Heffalumps.jpg|Lumpy Mabel-pines-gravity-falls-15.8.jpg|Mable Pines Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac Madellaine.jpg|Madellaine MaidMarian-DisneysRobinHood.png|Maid Marian Profile - Mama Odie.jpg|Mama Odie Manny.jpg|Manny Mannybugslife.png|Manny Magril3.jpg|Margril Marvin the Martian.png|Marvin the Martian Maximus2.png|Maximus Meeko in Pocahontas.jpg|Meeko Melman the giraffe.png|Melman Merlin.jpg|Merlin Mirage.jpg|Mirage PRINCESS MELODY.png|Melody Mickey Mouse Disney 3.jpg|Mickey Mouse Miguel Rivera Coco.png|Miguel Rivera Minerva-Moon-Casual042.jpg|Minerva Mink Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse Miss Bianca.png|Miss Bianca 590169-monty super.jpg|Monterey Jack Mother Rabbit.jpg|Mother Rabbit Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2931.jpg|Mowgil Mr. Digger-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|Mr. Digger Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs Mr.Lunt.jpg|Mr. Lunt Mr. Nezzer.png|Mr. Nezzer Mr. Smee Profile.jpg|Mr. Smee Mr. Snoops.png|Mr. Snoops Mr. Tweedy in Chicken Run.jpg|Mr. Tweedy MrsBrisby.png|Mrs. Brisby Ms-duck-skunk-fu-22.5.jpg|Mrs. Duck 01-frizzle.jpg|Mrs. Frizzle Mrs Tweedy In Chicken Run .jpg|Mrs. Tweedy Msmucus cl.png|Ms. Mucus Ms. Endive.jpg|Ms. Endive balto_muk_and_luk.jpg|Muk and Luk Murray.jpg|Murray 4857689485 Muscleman answer 3 xlarge-1-.jpg|Muscle Man Muriel says about hat.png|Muriel Bagge Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3154.jpg|Mulan Mushu.jpg|Mushu N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z, NedJedandFred.jpg|Ned, Jed & Fred Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-1407.png|Nigel Ninja-monkey-skunk-fu-8.81.jpg|Ninja Monkey Norbert.jpg|Norbert North.jpg|North Nuka.png|Nuka Odie.jpg|Odie Owen.png|Owen Owl.jpg|Owl image-ox-4726-10110.png|Ox Ozzy and Strut.png|Ozzy & Strut Pain and Panic.jpg|Pain & Panic Panda-skunk-fu-47.jpg|Panda 367px-PatchSolo.jpg|Patch Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star Penny (The Rescuers) 1.jpg|Penny Peppermint Larry.png|Peppermint Larry Pete TheThreeMusketeers.png|Pete Profile - Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan Petrie (1).jpg|Petrie Profile - Philoctetes.jpg|Philoctetes Plucky duck by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d842v6n.jpg|Plucky Duck Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe Terese Piglet-winnie-the-pooh-5.38.jpg|Piglet Po from DreamWorks Animation's Kung Fu Panda.png|Po the Panda Pops from Regular Show.png|Pops Pops.png|Pops Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig Prince Charming - Dreams Come True.jpg|Prince Charming Prince Eric.jpg|Prince Eric Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan Puffin in The Swan Princess.jpg|Puffin Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa Queen of Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts La 23.jpg|Queen La Queen-Leah.png|Queen Leah Queen-Uberta.jpg|Queen Uberta Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Rabbit Rabbit.png|Rabbit 966786 1330815809394 full.png|Rafael Rafiki-the-lion-king-7.32.jpg|Rafiki Raj.png|Raj Ralphie pb01.jpg|Ralphie Tennelli Raven Teen Titans.png|Raven Becky01.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham Remy the Rat.jpg|Remy RJ.jpg|RJ Ranger Smith.png|Ranger Smith RedCat.png|Red Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs).jpg|Red Dogs Reggie (Free Birds).png|Reggie Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Rex Rex e416 2.png|Rex Rigby Raccoon.jpg|Rigby Rocko_(Rocko's_Modern_Life).png|Rocko Rocko the rockhopper by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d93dkt7.jpg|Rocko the Rockhopper Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood Roger rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit Roo.jpeg|Roo Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber Sam (Total Drama Online).png|Sam Samson.png|Samson Sawyer005.jpg|Sawyer Scrat.png|Scart Scamp.jpg|Scamp Scratchy.png|Scratchy Scooby-Doo.jpg|Scooby-Doo Scroop.png|Scroops Lumpus cheese.jpg|Scoutmaster Lumpus Scuttle and a piep.jpg|Scuttle Profile - Shan Yu.jpg|Shan Yu Shnitzel.jpg|Shnitzel Sid.jpg|Sid Skips character.png|Skips Skunk skunk fu.png|Skunk Slim-19016-normal.jpg|Slim Simba grown up.jpg|Simba Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss Sharptooth infobox.png|Sharptooth Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit Slappysquirrel.jpg|Slappy Squirrel Soothsayer.jpg|Soothsayer Speedy.jpg|Speedy Spike land before time.jpg|Spike Spongebob Sqaurepants.png|SpongeBob SqaurePants GrumpySquidward.png|Squidward Squiddly diddly by domejohnny-darrxrw.png|Squiddly Diddly Squirt the Chihuahua.png|Squit Steven-universe-steven-universe-5.52.jpg|Steven Universe Stinktooth-dinotopia-quest-for-the-ruby-sunstone-7.71.jpg|Stinktooth Stitch (Lilo & Stitch).png|Stitch Imagestormella.jpg|Stormella Surly nb2.png|Surly Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg|Taran Templeton Rat.jpg|Templeton Rat Gew64eh.png|Terra WubbulousThidwicktheMoose.png|Thidwick Moose Tina Rex.jpg|Tina Rex Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-8261.jpg|Tigger Tiger (An American Tail).jpg|Tiger Skunk Fu! The Art of Kung Fruit.jpg|Tiger KFP3-promo-tigress.jpg|Tigress Thundra22.jpg|Thundra Tillie Hippo.jpg|Tillie Hippo Timon in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon Tom-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-4.76.jpg|Tom Tommy Pickles.png|Tommy Pickles Top Cat 2.jpg|Top Cat Big McIntosh onstage ID S2E05.png|Tosh Tramp.jpg|Tramp Trent.png|Trent Tublat.jpg|Tublat Tramp2-disneyscreencaps com-2781.jpg|Trusty Trudy.jpg|Trudy TW Turtle.jpg|T.W. Turtle Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkles Tyler.png|Tyler Verminious snaptrap tuff puppy.png|Verminious Snaptrap Vlad Vlad-I-Koff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff KFP3-promo-viper.png|Viper Vixey.jpg|Vixey Walter Bunny.jpg|Walter Bunny Wally Gator.png|Wally Gator Wanda_Li.jpg|Wanda Li Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617 - Copy.jpg|Wendy Darling The White Rabbit.jpg|The White Rabbit Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Widow Tweed Wilbur (The Rescuers).png|Wilbur Wildcat-talespin-11.3.jpg|Wildcat Construction01.png|William Li WitchHazel.png|Witch Hazle Whizzer.jpg|Whizzer Winnie The Pooh.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh Willy Wombat.jpg|Willy Wombat Willy wonka.jpg|Willy Wonka Hoodwinked-wolf-w-wolf.png|Wolf W. Wolf Wooly the Mammoth.jpg|Wooly the Mammoth Wylie-Burp.jpg|Wylie Burp XR clip art.png|XR Yogi-yogi-bear-18736418-240-200.jpg|Yogi Bear Zazu-the-lion-king-2.27.jpg|Zazu Zero.png|Zero Zelda.jpg|Zelda Zephyr.jpg|Zephyr Zira-the-lion-king-ii-simbas-pride-70.6.jpg|Zira Zoe Trent.png|Zoe Trent Zugor_(Tarzan_2).jpg|Zugor Category:Uranimated18 Category:Alphabet Category:Character galleries